Don't Want To Get Over You
by Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117
Summary: This is the Sequel to Worst Mistake of Her Life! This was Collapsed but i didn't like that title. I hope you guys enjoy it! It's DONE! R
1. Wreck of the Day

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't see why I have to keep on writing these! I don't own Gilmore Girls! I don't own anything! Why do I have to keep reminding myself of this!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for Worst Mistake of Her Life! I felt that that story was more of a one-shot and I would just make a sequel! This story is dedicated to my best friend and my sister! (One person) On with the show!

ENJOY!

Prologue:

It's been a month since the big debacle and neither Luke nor Lorelai have been their cheery selves…well Lorelai hasn't, and Luke never was. Luke has been burning things, mixing up orders. All in all he was rotting away. Like he said if he had to live with out Lorelai it would be hell. If it hadn't of been for the fact that he had April he wouldn't get up in the mornings.

Lorelai hasn't been her vibrant, full of life self at all. She only goes out of the house to go to work and it took her 2 weeks to be able to do that much.

Rory did not take the news of her mother's rendezvous very well. She didn't know who to be more upset with, Lorelai, Luke, or Christopher. Christopher for being the total ass that he is, Luke for keeping April away from Lorelai, or Lorelai for sleeping with Christopher. Basically she's not speaking to any of them.

Chapter 1:

Lorelai walked into Dosee's Market (A/N: I am having a brain fart and can't remember how to spell that). She was in the midst of looking for some bread when she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry" Lorelai said. She looked up and realized who she was talking to. _Oh Crap!_

"Luke" Lorelai breathed.

"Hi" Luke said in the same tone.

"I'm sorry about bumping into you, I've just been a little scatter-brained lately" Lorelai said with a chuckle.

Luke laughed a little, "So how have you been?" Luke said trying to be civil, even though it was ripping him apart inside having a conversation with her.

"I could tell you that I've been doing fine, great even. That I love my life right now, and I'm happy, but all of that would be a lie." Lorelai said with watery eyes.

Luke looked around the store and noticed everyone staring at them, "I can't do this now" Luke said.

"Well we've got to do this somewhere! We can't just sit around and let everything stew! We've got to get everything out on the table!" Lorelai said.

"Not here, not now!" Luke said

"Then where? Name a time and place!" Lorelai said.

Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the store, into the diner, and up the stairs. He opened the door and walked in. He turned around and stared coolly at her.

"You wanted to talk, so talk!" Luke said harshly.

"You wanted to know how I'm doing. Well the truth is that I'm a wreck! My own daughter won't talk to me because of what I did! I can't eat, sleep, and drink COFFEE!" Lorelai yelled. "I was never this girl! I was always the independent person. I don't wallow for months on end! I hate living my life without you! I miss having your arms wrapped around me when I sleep, I miss our banter, and I miss you making me eat healthy! I hate this! I mean we could've been married right now!" Lorelai shouted.

"Yeah, but then you slept with Christopher!" Luke yelled. "Our engagement is shot to hell now don't you think!" Luke shouted. "Why'd you do it?" Luke asked.

"I already told you why I slept with him." Lorelai said.

"Not that. Why did you issue the ultimatum? You know I don't like ultimatums. You couldn't have possibly thought that everything would be fine after you issued it." Luke said.

"I was unhappy and I just wanted you to here me. And when you chose never –" Luke interrupted her.

"No, no, no, I never said 'never'. I was too shocked to say anything at all!" Luke said, "You never took off the engagement ring, so therefore we were still together when you slept with _him_!" Luke yelled. "You knew that Christopher was my one insecurity in this relationship! He was the father of your child, he was rich, handsome, and your parents liked him. He was everything I wasn't. As much as I hated to admit it, he was better for you than I was." Luke said. "The woman I love more than life itself basically took everything I thought bad about myself and threw it in my face!" Luke yelled

"I know and I'm so sorry for that! But all those insecurities you had about Christopher, I had about Anna!" Lorelai yelled.

"What?" Luke asks.

"I'll admit it, I was jealous of Anna. She got to make you a father, I dreamed of making you a father. Everyone around town talked about how beautiful she was, and she owns her own store like you do. She sounded like she was perfect for you. So yeah, I know how you feel." Lorelai said.

"You have NO idea how I feel about Christopher! _You_ didn't sit there and watch me keep going back to Anna after every damn relationship! _I_ had to sit there and watch you go back to Christopher time after time. No matter how bad he hurt you, you'd always go back to him. How was I supposed to think that with us it would be any different? Obviously I was right not to!" Luke yelled at Lorelai.

"Anything else you want to add to that?" Lorelai said sarcastically.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, it's my turn. Why didn't you tell me about April?" Lorelai questioned.

"Well, you get straight to the point don't you?" Luke said, being a smart ass (which he should've been).

"Why won't you just answer the damn question?" Lorelai said getting ticked off at him even more.

"I didn't tell you about April because I needed time to get to know her myself." Luke said.

"Oh yeah, but you had no problem flaunting her in front of the entire town!" Lorelai retaliated. "Tell me the truth, Luke!"

"I didn't want you to see me be a bad father!" Luke yelled in defeat.

"What?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"I was worried that you would see me as a bad father and you wouldn't want to have kids with me." Luke said.

Lorelai's heart melted. "I have never doubted that you would be a good father. You are going…would have been a great father to our children. And April adores you." Lorelai said.

Lorelai and Luke stared at each other for what seemed an eternity.

"It's pretty sad that to people who love each other as much as we do can't seem to work it out." Lorelai said.

Luke just sat there and stared at her.

"Well, I'm glad that we finally got everything out. Maybe it'll make this easier…who the hell am I kidding? This can't get any easier! Can't you just forgive me!" Lorelai yelled desperately.

"No." Luke said simply. "I've got to get back down to the diner." Luke said. Then got up and left the room.

Lorelai stood there in shock, tears streaming down her face. _Come on. Be strong and pull yourself together._

She wiped the tears from her face and left the apartment. She walked downstairs into the diner. When she reached the door she looked back at Luke. She held his gaze for a second then left.

The end…until the next chapter!

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! Can't think of anything witty to say so insert your own jokes in the reviews!


	2. Help! AN

Hey Guys,

I'm totally having writer's block and it's only my second chapter! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! Please give me some advice on where you guys would like to see this story going. I'd really like to incorporate some of your thoughts into the story so that it can be more enjoyable for you all to read. So if you could just post some suggestions I'd really appreciate it!

Thank you so much


	3. Consider This

**DISCLAIMER: **I still own nothing! I wish I did, but I don't!

A/N: Hey! Thank you for all the great reviews, normally I am never able to finish a story, but now that I'm hearing your input, it really helps! And yes I do realize how cheesy that sounded. DON'T MOCK! **THIS IS A MAYBE CHAPTER! **If you guys don't like it, tell me and I'll make a new one!

**FYI:**

Rory's talking to Lorelai now. After a couple of days she gave in. She absolutely refuses to speak to Christopher and she has yet to here from Luke.

Chapter 2:

Rory was on the phone talking to Lorelai when there was a knock on her door (A/N: She is still living at her and Logan's apartment)

"Hey, mom, there's someone at the door. Can I call you back later?" Rory asked.

"Sure, just leave your poor, heartbroken mommy to fend for herself. I get it. You're going to choose John Doe over me." Lorelai said in mock hurt.

"Well, of course." Rory said.

"I see where I stand."

"Bye!" Rory said.

Rory hung up the phone and ran to the door. She opened it.

"Luke!" Rory whispered stunned.

"Hi Rory, can I come in?" Luke asked, obviously a little uncomfortable.

Rory nodded, and Luke entered the apartment.

"Nice place." Luke said.

"Thanks." Rory said. "Um…Luke, why are you here?"

"I need your help." Luke said.

"How could you possibly expect me to help you? You hurt my mother and you hurt me! I mean this is the first night that mom has been able to stay in her house alone. I have had to be in Stars Hollow comforting her for her to fall asleep! Do you know how hard it is for me to see her like this? She really loves you Luke! Why can't you just forgive her! I'm mad that she slept with Chris too, but…"

Luke cut her off. "I want to ask Lorelai to marry me!"

"WHAT!" Rory yelled.

"I do forgive your mom. It took me a while to get to that point, but I think that's understandable." Luke reasoned. "But, I love your mom too much to let her go again. So I came here to ask for your blessing and your help to ask Lorelai to marry me."

"I need to sit down." Rory said pacing the room.

"Listen, I know this is a lot to take in, but I never got my moment. Sure, her proposing was one of the greatest moments in my life, but when I think about it, it was all wrong." Luke explained. "Your mom was upset when she asked me, it was my job, and most importantly, you weren't there to celebrate with us. I know that was hard for your mom, and it was hard for me, too." Luke said.

"Why now? Why do you want to marry mom now, and you didn't before?"

"I have always wanted to be with Lorelai and you know that. It' just that things got so complicated with April and everything." Luke defended.

"Yeah, but they didn't have to be that complicated." Rory said.

"Yeah, you're right. But when I focus on something, all of my attention goes to that, and I didn't realize how much I was hurting the people I loved until Lorelai made me realize it. As much as I hate to admit it, I basically drove Lorelai into bed with Christopher. I hate that I did that to her. But, I think I've gotten everything under control with Anna and April. I have joint custody of April. Everything's been great with Anna and April, except that I'm missing the other half of my family…you and Lorelai. I need you guys." Luke said so desperately.

Rory was now holding back tears. She walked up to Luke and gave him a hug.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk." Rory said playfully.

Luke chuckled, still returning the hug.

"So what do you say?" Luke asked with a hint of a smile.

"Count me in" Rory said with a smile that Luke gladly returned.

A/N: Okay, so I know it's kind of short but this was just an appetizer, if you will, for the next chapters…I think. I know Luke wanting to still marry Lorelai is kind of shocking and it's probably because I'm still in denial. Plus, it's my story and I can do what I want! JK! I need you guys to review…be gentle.

Thanks,

Cleopatra (get it…Queen of denial…LOL I crack myself up)

P.S. MegLT, I'm sorry if you hate this chapter! I know you said that my last chapters sounded like they could actually happen and this one, as much as I hate to admit it, doesn't. Please don't hate me! Love you!


	4. an: I'm so excited!

**A/N: Okay, so I just watched the promo for the first episode and literally I'm sitting here shaking! I hate Christopher soooooooooo much and I'm so glad he got a fist full of Luke! I hope that Luke beats the shit out of him and then throws him under a bus! BYE CHRIS! Good Riddance! UGH! I can't wait till the premiere 21 more days! I'm freaking out!**

**By the way, I'm working on the next chapter! No worries mate!**


	5. In the Rough

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing! I don't even own the laptop that I'm typing this on! Don't get any ideas, I didn't steel it! It's my school's laptop!

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! I was nervous about submitting that one, because of the whole Luke wanting to ask Lorelai to marry him thing. Oh well.

A/N: I am so flabbergasted about Steve Irwin's dying! What a freak accident! This chapter is in honor of him.

**FYI:**

This is what was going on with Lorelai during the last chapter!

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 3:

Lorelai hung up the phone after chatting with Rory. She sorted through her mail and you could tell she was bored. Then there was a knock on the door. She secretly hoped it was Luke knocking on her door, preparing to kiss her like there was no tomorrow…But it wasn't.

She opened the door to find a very distraught Christopher standing in front of her.

"Chris" she breathed.

"Lor, I've been trying to call you! Where have you been?" Chris asked.

"_Where have you been?" _Lorelai remembered Luke asking _that_ night.

Lorelai simply left the door open for Chris and walked into the kitchen. Chris followed.

"Lor, answer me!" Chris demanded.

"What are you doing here Christopher? And for the love of God, my name is Lorelai!" Lorelai yelled, clearly drained.

"Listen, I came to tell you that I still love you."

Lorelai scoffed.

"No really. I'm ready for us, Lor-Lorelai. I know I wasn't very dependable before, but I am now. And after the other night, I guess I kind of thought that we could start up again. This is it for me, you're it for me." Chris said desperately.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you! Why are you doing this? Why can't you just be my friend? That night, all I needed was a friend, but of course, you had to turn it into sex! God! Did you not here me the other day? Do you need me to spell it out for you? We-are-done! We are never going to happen" Lorelai yelled

"Lorelai, I know you don't mean that. You love me, I know you do."

"Well clearly you need your head examined because you are way off. I'm going to try and put this nicely. I don't love you. I am in love with Luke. There was definitely a time when I would have loved to hear you say that, but those days flew out the window about two years ago…when I fell in love with Luke. I could get back together with you, but that wouldn't be fair to either of us. See, I gave away my heart…my whole heart, and I doubt I'll ever get it back. So, I'm sorry." Lorelai said desperately trying to keep her cool.

"Wow, you really love him, don't you?" Chris asked.

"No, that was just my reenactment of a scene from General Hospital, I audition next Tuesday." Lorelai said sarcastically.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"I know I've been a real jerk lately…well all the time, but I really do love you." Chris said.

"I know you do, but I love Luke"

"Yeah I know that too…now." Chris joked.

Lorelai laughed a little. Chris leaned toward and gave her a friendly hug.

"Bye…and tell Luke he's a lucky guy." Chris said as he was walking out of the door.

"I will" _If I ever see him again. _Lorelai thought.

Chris left and she closed the door. She walked upstairs to her bedroom and put on her…Luke's flannel shirt. It still smelt like him. She walked back downstairs and sat down.

_Things with Chris are settled…now all that's left is Luke…I'm so screwed._

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. See, there was a giant killer tiger in my backyard, and it ate my iguana, so I had to take care of that…just kidding! Fooled ya…not! I have absolutely no reason why I didn't update quicker, just that I'm lazy, and for those who know me…that's a given. I'll try to update sooner! 19 more days!


	6. Out of the Blue

**DISCLAIMER: **Not Mine! Stop shoving it in my face!

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed!

ENJOY!

Chapter 4:

Rory and Luke have been talking on the phone lately to formulate a plan.

Rory was working on an article for the Yale Daily News when her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID.

"Hello Clyde." Rory joked.

"Hey Bonnie" Luke replied.

"How's Operation Java Junkie going?" Rory asked in a hushed tone.

"It's good, I was thinking that maybe you could invite Lorelai over for dinner but I'll end up being there instead of you. If I called her I doubt she'd come. I don't think she really wants to see me right now, I was kind of a jerk."

"Luke, don't keep beating yourself up, mom loves you and this plan will work. I know it will."

"I think you need to change your profession from journalist to Rory Gilmore Inspiration Leader Extraordinaire." Luke joked.

"I'll think about it." Rory laughed.

"So I was thinking maybe we could do this thing tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Sound's good." Rory said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Kay, I'll talk to you later."

"I'll call Mom right now. Bye" Rory said and hung up the phone.

She quickly dialed Lorelai's number.

"Hello daughter of mine." Lorelai said.

"Hey! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better than I was."

"Great! 'cause I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have a Cop Rock marathon with me for old time sake."

"I would love to! That's why you're my favorite daughter!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"I'm your only daughter."

"Technicality!" Lorelai quipped. "Anyways, that's just what I needed."

"Yay!" Rory said, not excited for the same reason Lorelai was. "So come over around seven, okay?"

"Sound's great. Love you, hun."

"Love you, too" Rory said.

They hung up and Rory dialed Luke's number.

Luke answered "Hello."

"I'm thinking about becoming a telephone operator because I've dialed so many numbers that that's where I'm headed."

"Did she say yes?" Luke asked nervously.

"Jeez, I know who cares about my future." Rory said faking hurt. "And, yes she said yes."

"Good, I'll be over around six to set up."

Luke hung up.

"Oh, yeah, there's no need to thank me." Rory said to herself.

**THE NEXT DAY: FRIDAY MORNING:**

Rory was getting ready for work when there was a knock at the door.

_Luke said he would be here at six…Oh God please tell me he didn't mean six in the morning!_

Rory answered the door to find Lorelai sitting there with luggage by her side.

"Get packed! We're getting out of here."

A/N: Cliffhanger! Not a great one! But I don't care! Please review!


	7. Slow Down

**DISCLAIMER: **GUESS WHAT! I _STILL _don't own Gilmore Girls!

A/N: Hey, I tried to get this one up sooner!

ENJOY!

Chapter 5:

PREVIOUSLY:

"_Get packed! We're getting out of here."_

Lorelai walked into the apartment.

"What's your damage, Heather?" Rory asked bewildered.

"I have been sitting around sulking for the past month! I can't take it any more! I need to get out of here for a while and your coming with me." Lorelai said with a mischievous smile.

"Wha-what are you talking about? Do I need to have you committed? Have you officially gone bonkers?" Rory said trying to keep calm.

_This is gonna totally ruin the plan!_

"No, I'm finally thinking clearly. Here's your plane ticket." Lorelai said.

Rory took the ticket and read where they were heading to. "Disney World? Mom, seriously, I don't think dancing with Mickey and Minnie is going to help you right now!"

"Hey! I've never been and this is my cloud, why don't you get off it." Lorelai joked. "Hurry up and get packed the plane leaves in forty minutes." Lorelai said pushing Rory to the bedroom.

Once Rory was in the bedroom and Lorelai was out of ear shot, Rory flipped open her cell.

"Hello?" Luke said wondering why Rory would be calling him this early.

"Luke! Mom suddenly got the bright idea to leave town and our plane leaves in 40-scratch that 37 minutes! We're going to Hartford Airport, please get there quick!" As quick as she had called him, she hung up.

Luke grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

**Back to Rory and Lorelai:**

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked walking back into the room holding Rory's toothbrush.

"Ugh…Logan. I called to tell him to call me on my cell from now on." Rory said. _Good save, genius._

"Oh. Okay we gotta go." Lorelai said heading for the door. Rory stopped her.

"Mom, slow down. Why are you doing this?" Rory questioned.

"Because I need to go somewhere that doesn't remind me of him." Lorelai said looking and feeling weak.

"…Let's go." Rory said, and grabbed her keys.

_God, Luke please get there in time!_

**Luke:**

Luke was on the interstate to the airport. The only problem was that there was a huge traffic jam that he was stuck in the middle of.

_SHIT!_

**Lorelai and Rory:**

Lorelai and Rory walked into the airport. They got there bags checked and had been through the metal detectors yet there was still no Luke. Rory was secretly starting to panic but was putting on a good act for Lorelai. The woman at the desk said their flight was now boarding. Lorelai and Rory walked up to the desk and handed her their tickets. They walked to the door and Rory, who was normally not a very religious person, was now praying silently to herself. They walked into the corridor and the door shut behind them.

Just as the door shut, Luke ran around the corner.

A/N: The End! I hope you liked it! Just kidding! How many of you guys bought that! I'm excited 2 cliffhangers in a day! Woo Hoo!


	8. Chemicals React

**DISCLAIMER:** I got nothing!

A/N: Sorry about how short these are! But, it's not about the size. It's about how you use it! There's a little Austin Powers humor for ya.

A/N: This might be the last chapter

ENJOY:

Chapter 6:

PREVIOUSLY:

_Just as the door shut, Luke ran around the corner._

He looked around the lobby and there was no sign of Lorelai. _Oh God, I've lost her._ Luke thought. He came to the nearest chair and sat down. He noticed a magazine and picked it up. "Vince Proposes!" was on the cover. _Yeah well somebody's got to. _Luke thought sarcastically.

He was flipping through the pages not ready to go home when he heard a voice…her voice.

"Miss, please can I go back out there. I left my plane magazine out there. It was the one that tells how Vince proposes to Jennifer. Come on I really need to get it…really? Thank you so much."

The door opens and Lorelai steps out. When she realizes who is holding her magazine, she stops.

"Luke. What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked still in shock.

Luke walked up to her. "I came here to tell you that I still love you."

Lorelai gasped, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I had this whole thing planned. I was gonna come over to Rory's tonight and have dinner set up and have rose petals everywhere. It was supposed to be romantic, but then Rory called me-" Lorelai cut him off.

"Wait, Rory called you?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Rory was helping me."

Lorelai looked back over at the metal doors to find her daughter standing there. She must've gotten off the plane when Lorelai did. Rory simply smiled at her.

"Lorelai, when Rory called me, I panicked. I though I lost you for good. I love you so much." Luke said.

"But, I'm so confused right now. Last time we talked you said you couldn't forgive me. What happened?"

"It took me about three seconds after you walked out that door, for me to realize that I don't want to get over you."

"I don't want to get over you either." Lorelai said with a smile on her face.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do." Luke said as he got down on one knee.

Lorelai gasped.

"Lorelai, I know this is kind of out of the blue, but I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Lorelai said with an even brighter smile on her face.

Luke jumped up and enveloped her in a passionate kiss.

Rory was standing there smiling with tears in her eyes, when the flight attendant walks over to her.

"Will she still be boarding this flight?" the stewardess questioned.

"Nope, she's staying put." Rory said.

**OUTSIDE:**

The plane to Orlando, Florida is driving on the runway and you can here someone yelling.

"LORELAI!" Christopher was yelling driving down the runway on a set of stairs that he hijacked. "LORELAI! I LOVE YOU! GET OFF THE PLANE!" Christopher yelled he didn't realize he was nearing the jet engine. All of a sudden he was getting sucked up into it. BYE BYE CHRISTOPHER!

_The End_


End file.
